nicks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
One Minute Brawl 41:Magus VS Joanna
Welcome to season 5 of ONE MINUTE BRAWL! Today, we have 2 scythe-wielding demons going at it in battle to the death. Joanna, the demonic hedgehog of Mobius Chronicles. and Magus, the lord of shadows from Chrono Trigger. WHO WILL WIN? LETS FIND OUT! The Fight Location:Hell Time:N/A Magus had gone to Hell in order to learn of his true power. But he decided to test his new power on Joanna. He blasted a fireball at her and she dodged and then said "Who do you think you are"? "I am Magus, your new master". Joanna laughed and said "I have no master". Magus just looked at her and said "First, I will break your neck, then I will drink your blood". Joanna puller her scythe out and said "I hope you're more than just talk". THIS ONE COULD GET UGLY! Joanna ran at Magus and slashed him back a few feet before throwing her scythe and knocking him back more. Magus shot a ball of dark energy and blasted Joanna back a good distance. Joanna shot a fireball that stopped Magus in his tracks before she ran up to him and slashed him off the side of the platform. Joanna jumped down after him and then began dueling while falling down to the next platform down. They landed and started dueling again. Magus swung his scythe and sliced a cable, which made the platform turn sideways. Joanna managed to hang on and she kicked Magus off. Magus fell on the next to last platform and shot a ball of energy that knocked Joanna off the 2nd platform. Joanna managed to impale Magus and then she kicked him. But Magus held on and punched her back a bit. Joanna finally got pissed and started slashing the hell outta Magus, she landed multiple slashes and attacks and then slapped him off the platform and down to the final platform. She jumped down next to him and started punching, kicking, clawing, slashing, and elbowing him around the platform. Then she smacked him off into the lava below. Magus arose and flew back up. He grabbed Joanna by the neck, but then her eyes turned red and she forced him to let go. They punched each other in the face and then they met fist to fist like in DBZ. They made shockwaves that shook Hell. Joanna managed to get a deep cut on Magus, but Magus impaled him and dropped her into the lava. Then Magus made a giant ball of darkness and aimed it at the lava. Joanna leapt out and grabbed Magus by his foot. She began dragging him down to the lava. Magus hit her with the ball of darkness and she fell in again. Then the lava began swirling upwards. Magus looked around in shock as the lava began encasing him in a sphere of fire and lava. Magus made a dark shield around himself, which was keeping the lava out. Then the lava floate dback down and Magus took his shield off. Joanna had a new scythe that was made out of fire. "Now let's settle this". she said. Joanna got multiple good hits on Magus and even sliced one of his arms off. Then she impaled him again and the lava flew around them. "I learned this from a friend I met a long time ago". "NOVA SPHERE"! the lava surrounded both of them in a sphere and Magus tried to hit Joanna, but she dodged and grabbed him. She began to glow and the sphere began to glow as well. "If I go down, you're coming with me". said Joanna. Magus fought out and kicked her, then he smacked her with his scythe. Joanna grabbed him again and then flew up out of the sphere. "I will make sure you don't come back". "Ever". Joanna flew up to the top of Hell. Then she sliced Magus's wings off and threw him down and flew after him. She aimed her scythe at his waist and swung it. She made a hole in Magus's waist an dhe kept falling down. He fell back into the sphere of lava and Joanna hovered above it. "Goodbye". Then the sphere exploded. Magus survived and slammed his scythe into Joanna, which knocked her flying back several feet before he kicked her back even farther. Then he blasted a laser of dark energy at her that blasted her into a spike. Joanna pulled herself off the spike and then her scythe turned pure white. "DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM"!?!?!? "I WILL END YOU NOW"! Joanna blasted a giant fireball that knocked Magus down several feet, then she slashed his legs off, then she sliced him in half, and then she decapitated him. She kept slicing his body into pieces and then blasted them with a laser that destroyed the remains. KO! Reasoning: Joanna can only be killed with a holy weapon. Magus doesn't have that benifet. He can be killed like anyone else. Magus's only weapon is his scythe, which isn't holy and his magic is the opposite of holy. Magus had no way to put her down while she had multiple ways to put him down. Well this was one hell of a fight. The Winner Is: Joanna NEXT TIME This next one will be interesting... It will be... RILEY VS LEXIE ITS A FOX BATTLE! (Well, I should say a young, still-training, fox battle) Category:One Minute Brawls Category:Fights